elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Skyrim)/Perks
Introduction These are codes for adding or removing perks. To use them use the console command player.removeperk or player.addperk Example: player.removeperk 000BABED Warnings NOTE: For perks with multiple ranks, the perk codes MUST be entered in the ''-correct-'' order for the game to display the perks correctly. CAUTION: I have noticed that entering the perk codes out of order does weird things to the values. The easiest perk to demonstrate this is with the "Haggling" perk in the Speech tree. : For example, enter the code for Haggling Rank 1 player.addperk 000BE128 : and you will get the normal ~%10 decrease in prices. : However, if you then enter the code for Haggling Rank 3 (instead of Rank 2) player.additem 000C07CF : you will get a total decrease of ~%25 in prices instead of the normal ~%20 that you would expect with the legitimate Rank 3. Since there is no way to see the numbers for other perks I used this one as an example. It can be expected that the numbers of other multi-rank perks will behave in a similar fashion. Perk Codes (Organized) Slightly More Organized (Almost) COMPLETE LIST - (needs a little work but thought it should be posted) 'Speech Tree' 000BE128 Haggling Rank 1 000C07CE Haggling Rank 2 000C07CF Haggling Rank 3 000C07D0 Haggling Rank 4 000C07D1 Haggling Rank 5 00058F72 Bribery 00058F75 Allure 001090A2 Persuasion 00058F7A Merchant 00058F7B Investor 00105F29 Intimidation 00058F79 Fence 001090A5 Master Trader 'Alchemy Tree' 000BE127 Alchemist Rank 1 000C07CA Alchemist Rank 2 000C07CB Alchemist Rank 3 000C07CC Alchemist Rank 4 000C07CD Alchemist Rank 5 00058215 Physician 00058216 Benefactor 00058217 Poisoner 00105F2F Concentrated Poison 00058218 Experimenter Rank 1 00105F2A Experimenter Rank 2 00105F2B Experimenter Rank 3 00105F2E Green Thumb 00105F2C Snakeblood 0005821D Purity 'Illusion Tree' 000153D0 Illusion Dual Casting 000C44C3 Apprentice Illusion 000C44C4 Adept Illusion 000C44C5 Expert Illusion 000C44C6 Master Illusion 000F2CA9 Novice Illusion 000581E1 Animage 000581E2 Kindred Mage 00059B77 Hypnotic Gaze 00059B78 Aspect Of Terror 000581FD Quiet Casting 000C44B5 Rage 00059B76 Master of the Mind 'Conjuration Tree' 000F2CA7 Novice Conjuration 000153CE Conjuration Dual Casting 000C44BD Expert Conjuration 000C44BC Adept Conjuration 000C44BB Apprentice Conjuration 000C44BE Master Conjuration 000640B3 Mystic Binding 00105F30 Summoner Rank 1 00105F31 Summoner Rank 2 000D799E Soul Stealer 000D799C Oblivion Binding 000581DD Necromancy 000CB419 Atromancy 000CB41A Elemental Potency 000581DE Dark Souls 000D5F1C Twin Souls 'Destruction Tree' 000C44C2 Master Destruction 000F2CA8 Novice Destruction 000C44BF Apprentice Destruction 000C44C0 Adept Destruction 000C44C1 Expert Destruction 000153CF Destruction Dual Casting 000153D2 Impact 00105F32 Rune Master 000581EA Augmented Frost Rank 1 0010FCF9 Augmented Frost Rank 2 000581E7 Augmented Flames Rank 1 0010FCF8 Augmented Flames Rank 2 00058200 Augmented Shock Rank 1 0010FCFA Augmented Shock Rank 2 000F3933 Deep Freeze 000F3F0E Disintegrate 000F392E Intense Flames 'Restoration Tree' 000C44CA Master Restoration 000F2CAA Novice Restoration 000C44C7 Apprentice Restoration 000C44C8 Adept Restoration 000C44C9 Expert Restoration 000153D1 Restoration Dual Casting 000581F8 Regeneration 000581F9 Respite 000581F4 Recovery Rank 1 000581F5 Recovery Rank 2 000A3F64 Avoid Death 000581E4 Necromage 00068BCC Ward Absorb 'Alteration Tree' 000C44BA Master Alteration 000F2CA6 Novice Alteration 000C44B7 Apprentice Alteration 000C44B8 Adept Alteration 000C44B9 Expert Alteration 000153CD Alteration Dual Casting 000D7999 Mage Armor Rank 1 000D799A Mage Armor Rank 2 000D799B Mage Armor Rank 3 00053128 Magic Resistance Rank1 00053129 Magic Resistance Rank2 0005312A Magic Resistance Rank3 000581FC Stability 000581F7 Atronach 'Enchanting Tree' 000BEE97 Enchanter Rank 1 000C367C Enchanter Rank 2 000C367D Enchanter Rank 3 000C367E Enchanter Rank 4 000C367F Enchanter Rank 5 00058F7D CorpusEnchanter 00058F7E InsightfulEnchanter 00058F7F Extra Effect 00058F80 FireEnchanter 00058F81 FrostEnchanter 00058F82 StormEnchanter 00058F7C SoulSqueezer 00108A44 Soul Siphon 'Smithing Tree' 000CB40D Steel Smithing 000CB40E Dwarven Smithing 000CB40F Elven Smithing 000CB410 Orcish Smithing 000CB411 Glass Smithing 000CB412 Ebony Smithing 000CB413 Daedric Smithing 0005218E ArcaneBlacksmith 00052190 DragonArmor 000CB414 Advanced Armors 'Heavy Armor Tree' 000BCD2A Juggernaut Rank 1 0007935E Juggernaut Rank 2 00079361 Juggernaut Rank 3 00079362 Juggernaut Rank 4 00079374 Juggernaut Rank 5 00058F6F Well Fitted 00058F6C Tower of Strength 00051B17 MatchingSet 00058F6D Conditioning 00058F6E FistsOf Stee l000BCD2B Cushioned 00105F33 ReflectBlows 'Lockpicking' 000F392A Novice Locks 000BE125 Apprentice Locks 00106259 Quick hands 00107830 Wax Key 000C3680 Adept Locks 0005820A Golden Touch 00105F26 Treasure Hunter 000D79A0 Keymaster 000C3681 Expert Locks 00058208 Locksmith 00058209 Unbreakable 000C3682 Master Locks Perk Codes (Unorganized) All other Codes posted earlier that have not been organized yet: One-Handed 000BABE4 ArmsmanOO 00079343 Armsman20 00079342 Armsman40 00079344 Armsman60 00079345 Armsman80 00052D50 FightingStance 0003FFFA HackAndSlash30 000C3678 HackAndSlash60 000C3679 HackAndSlash90 0005F592 BoneBreaker30 000C1E92 BoneBreaker60 000C1E93 BoneBreaker90 0005F56F Bladesman30 000C1E90 Bladesman60 000C1E91 Bladesman90 0003AF81 SavageStrike 0003AFA6 Paralyzing Strike Two-Handed 000BABE8 BarbarianOO 00079346 Barbarian20 00079347 Barbarian40 00079348 Barbarian60 00079349 Barbarian80 00052D51 ChampionsStance 0003AF83 DeepWounds30 000C1E94 DeepWounds60 000C1E95 DeepWounds90 0003AF84 Skullcrusher30 000C1E96 Skullcrusher60 000C1E97 Skullcrushet90 00052D52 Devastating Blow 0003AF9E Sweep 0003AFA7 Warmaster Archery 000BABED OverdrawOO 0007934A Overdraw20 0007934B Overdraw40 0007934D Overdraw60 00079354 OverdrawSO 00058F61 EagleEye30 00058F62 PowerShot 00051B12 HuntersDiscipline 00058F63 Ranger 00058F64 Bullseye Block OOOBCCAE ShieldWallOO 00079355 ShieldWall20 00079356 ShieldWall40 00079357 ShieldWall60 00079358 ShieldWall80 00058F68 DeflectArrows 00058F67 PowerBashPerk 00058F69 Elemental Protection 0005F594 DeadlyBash 00058F66 DisarmingBash 00058F6A ShieldCharge Light Armor 000BE123 AgileDefendetOO 00079376 AgileDefender20 00079389 AgileDefender40 00079391 AgileDefender60 00079392 AgileDefender80 00051B1C Unhindered Heavy Armor 00058F6E FistsOfSteel 000BCD2B Cushioned 00058F6C TowerOfStrength 00051B17 MatchingSet 00058F6D Conditioning Sneak 00058213 Muffled Movement 00058210 Backstab 0005820C LightFoot 001036F0 Deadly Aim 00058211 AssassinsBlade 00058214 ShadowWarrior Lockpicking 000D79A0 Keymaster 000F392A Novice Locks 000BE125 Apprentice Locks 000C3680 Adept Locks 0005820A GoldenTouch 000C3681 Expert Locks 00058208 Locksmith 00058209 Unbreakable 000C3682 Master Locks Pickpocketing 000BE124 LightFingersOO 00018E6A LightFingers20 00018E6B LightFingers40 00018E6C LightFingers60 00018E6D LightFingersSO 00058202 NightThief 00058204 Cutpurse 00096590 ExtraPockets 00058201 Misdirection 00058205 PerfectTouch Stealth 000BE126 StealthOO 000C07C6 Stealth20 000C07C7 Stealth40 000C07C8 Stealth60 000C07C9 StealthSO Illusion 000F2CA9 Novice Illusion 000153D0 IllusionDualCasting 000C44C3 Apprentice Illusion 000C44C4 Adept Illusion 000C44C5 Expert Illusion 00059B76 MasterOfTheMind Alchemy 000A725C AlchemySkill Boosts 00058219 Improved Remedy 0005821A Improved Virulity 00079AF5 HarvestPerk 000581E9 FireMastery 000581EE Storm Mastery 000581EC FrostMastery 000581E8 TestFireMage 000581ED TestLightningMage 000581EB TestFrostMage 0001711C DBWellFitted 0001711E TGWellFitted 0001BAC9 doomSteedEncumberPerk 00051B1A RangeOf Movement 00051B1B CustomFit 0005821B Catalyst 00058F78 SilverTongue 0005CEBE MQlOlReduceDamage 0005CEC0 MQlOlReduceAttackDamage 0006BC37 MGEnthirVendorPerk Other To find these codes for yourself or to find any that are not posted, go into the console and type help 4 Any perks will be preceded by "PERK:". If the query is more than one page, navigate with the PageUp and PageDown buttons on your keyboard. Category:Alchemy Perk Codes Category:Skyrim: Smithing